


Midnight Snack

by ImpalaDreams (impaladreams)



Series: Trinity Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome, top!sam/bottom!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impaladreams/pseuds/ImpalaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having both Sam and Dean as lovers was far easier than you might expect sharing the affections of brothers to be. In hindsight, you probably should have expected the twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this imagine](http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/78382495131/source), although I took some liberties. Also [this picture](http://25.media.tumblr.com/d79df331e8f6f5ecb0ed5244a036b337/tumblr_n1tmz7wqQh1r1wd37o1_500.jpg) because sometimes a girl just wishes she was cake.

Your life was not conventional. Constantly moving, fighting monsters, no discernible long term commitments, no family or really friends so to speak. It would come as no surprise then that your relationships weren't quite conventional either. When you met the Winchesters, you formed an easy bond. You helped them with the occasional hunt and enjoyed their mild flirtations. It wasn't until things got bad, really bad, and you moved into the bunker for protection that things got more serious.

It wasn't like you were dating both of them. No one had time for relationships in this climate. However, when sexual tensions mounted and you learned that they were just as happy to share you as you were to have them both, well, you fell into an arrangement. More often than not you would find a Winchester sharing your bed. Not every night, but frequent enough that it was a regular occurrence to hear Sam softly knock on your door as you laid in bed with a book or to know the sexy smirks Dean sent you over dinner would to lead to more. It was easy. Casual. Far more simpler than one might expect sharing the affections of brothers to be.

In hindsight, you probably should have expected the twist.

You had just finished what you could only describe as a fantastic blowjob as you rose from your knees and settled back into Sam's lap. You were incredibly horny, dying for the release he'd wound you up over and promised to deliver after you sucked him off. You kissed his neck, his taste still lingering on your lips and pressed yourself, naked, against him.

"Go see Dean," he whispered to you. Was he serious? Dean had been asleep for several hours, skulking out of the research you and Sam had, until 20 minutes ago, been dutifully working on. He read the skepticism clearly across your features. "He'll like it. You crawling into bed, all worked up and..." he paused, assessing you carefully, running his hands down your sides, "...smelling of sex." He sighed and looked at the stack of books on the table in front of him. "Besides, I still have all this material to get through."

You sighed, standing once more and pouting at him. He looked at you expectantly and you huffed again. "Fine!" you bemoaned, heading out of the room. "Tease!" you called back at him. You heard him chuckle softly to himself and the shuffle of papers and books followed you out of the room.

Dean's door was shut but you didn't bother knocking. Instead you crept into the dark room and hoped you reached him before he stirred and put a startled bullet in your head. He'd been sleeping better though, whether from the sex or the safety of the bunker, you weren't sure, but you were glad he remained slumbering until you crawled into bed beside him. "Dean...Dean?" you whispered near his face, snaking an arm around his t-shirt clad torso.

"Mmmm Sammy?" he asked still groggy from sleep.

"No, it's me," you said and you felt him grab your ass in confirmation. "Compliments of Sammy though."

You pressed yourself against him, gyrating your hips against his boxer clad thigh and kissing up his neck to his lips trying to wake him up faster. "Damn, you're fired up. And you reek of Sam," he laughed a bit, pulling you closer and tracing his fingers down your belly to your center. "And you're so wet. My brother do this to you?"

"Uh huh," you nodded, making exaggerated whimpering noises. "He got me all riled up, I got him off and then he sent me to you," you pouted reaching your own hand between the two of you to feel for his growing erection.

"Aw, baby girl, he left you like this after you took good care of him?"

You nodded again meekly, playing the victim, shivering as his fingertips continued to graze your folds, soaking wet from Sam's teasing. "He said you'd like it," you whispered cautiously, not sure if you were crossing some sort of line.

"I bet he did," he said. He kissed you deeply then, tongue pushing past your lips to lick inside your mouth, tracing your teeth, twisting around your own tongue. You wondered if he could still taste his brother in your mouth and then immediately pushed the thought from your mind. Even if he could, he groaned as he greedily sucked your tongue so you were pretty sure he didn't care. You broke away, moaning as his fingers finally found your clit, pressing into the aroused and sensitive flesh. "Mmm Sam..." you moaned breathily, instantly stiffening and regretting your accidental slip. "Oh my God... Dean, I'm so sorry," you gasped in mortification, sitting up and pulling away. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

He only laughed a little and sat up joining you. "It's okay. You still have Sam on the brain." He scooted behind you, kissing your neck and letting his hands wrap around you, lightly caressing your breasts. "I don't blame you after he worked you up like that, teased you." He scooped you up in his arms suddenly and stood. "I think we should show him what he's missing out on."

You didn't protest as he carried you naked back to the library where you saw Sam dutifully hunched over and reading. He didn't look surprised when you entered but sat back in his chair with an amused half smile as he watched his brother carry you towards him. Both of you were a bit taken aback though when Dean deposited you on the table, right on top of all Sam's research, and moved to sit across the table from his brother.

"Dean, what are you...?" Sam started to question as you all followed Dean's lead and pushed the books underneath you out of the way.

"You seem to be having trouble finishing what you start," Dean said, grabbing your legs and turning you to face him. He shifted forward in his seat and positioned you on the now cleared table between them. "So, since you woke me up for this midnight snack, I thought I'd show you how it's done," he spoke in measured but seductive tones. He smirked and you positioned yourself for him, lying back against his brother who was sitting forward in his chair to support you.

Dean pulled you a little closer to him so you were at the edge of the table making you dip uncomfortably low against Sam. He pulled you back his way a bit though, making Dean lean over the table more when he lowered his head between your legs. They were completely incapable of doing anything without debate. Your frustration melted though as you felt two sets of hands on you, Dean spreading your legs and running teasing fingers up your thighs, and Sam trailing his hands over your shoulders and down your arms before holding you in a tight embrace.

Dean finally brought his mouth to your heat, lapping a few exploratory licks up your slit and parting your folds with his warm tongue. You felt his breath, hot against your center, and groaned in frustration, letting your head fall back against Sam's shoulder. "Don't tease her, Dean," Sam admonished. "I worked her up enough."

Your mind flashed back to not long before when you felt Sam's fingers tease your throbbing clit as he held you right on the brink of orgasm and begged you to suck his dick. You nodded in agreement with him. "Please," you begged, dying for your long awaited release.

You were instantly flooded with pleasure, arching up off the table, when Dean's tongue met your clit. Sam's arms held you tight though, pushing your hips down before running his hands over your body. He caressed your stomach before trailing his hands up to softly squeeze your breasts. Meanwhile, Dean's tongue was pressing and twisting against the very sensitive, very aroused bundle of nerves between your legs. You were already so turned on that you felt your body surging towards orgasm. Your hips rocked and Sam's hands rolled your nipples in time with Dean's mouth, pitching you into a sudden and intense screaming climax. "Oh my God," you cried, shaking in release on the table before both of them. They kept their actions steady as you rode out your orgasm, neither stopping until you were panting and writhing from over stimulation.

"That's how you finish a girl off, Sammy," Dean commented, raising his head to smirk at you and his brother. "And in record time I think." He licked his lips.

Sam scoffed. "Only because I got her ready," he argued. Seriously, everything had to be an argument between them. You moved to sit up a bit but Sam pulled you back to him, brushing your hair off your neck and shoulder so he could kiss your exposed skin. "Make her come again, Dean?" Sam requested, reaching down to spread your legs wide again. "Please?" he asked as if Dean would be doing him some sort of favor.

The older brother repositioned himself, spreading your folds with his fingers before dipping his tongue into your heat. "You gonna pay attention this time?" he teased. Any response was lost with your needy moan as his tongue flicked over your clit again. Sam resumed kissing your neck, hands caressing your breasts, but both of them moved slower, taking their time and making sure you enjoyed this with the urgency of your first orgasm abated. Sam sucked and licked the sensitive curve of your neck while you felt Dean's tongue start making slow circles against you.

You moaned softly, feeling the electric buzz of arousal course enjoyably through your body at their joint ministrations. "Feel good?" Sam asked softly against your ear.

"Uh huh," you barely squeaked out, voice lost in the pleasure they were doling out. You looked down and moaned in satisfaction as Dean sucked your clit into his mouth and Sam gently tweaked each of your nipples, strong arms still holding you to him, lips pressing the occasional kiss to your neck.

"He loves this, you know," he said quietly. It's not like you needed telling though. Dean's eyes were closed in his own peaceful bliss as his mouth worked you over. "He loves tasting you. Feeling you push against him while you come for him." You whimpered helplessly in response as he rolled your nipples again, stimulating the hard peaks between his forefinger and thumb. He turned his mouth away from your neck, pressing your heads together as you both gazed down at Dean. "Isn't he beautiful?"

You had to admit that Dean's head between your legs was a gorgeous sight. "Yeah," you moaned in response, bringing a hand to run through Dean's hair. He opened his eyes but didn't falter in his actions, tongue still dancing over you. You turned your head to press a kiss to Sam but he was preoccupied, staring down at his brother. Dean was staring back intently and you felt the weight of the gaze between them.

"You can see how hungry he is for you," Sam said, eyes still transfixed on Dean who was hungrily looking back as he devoured you.

"His mouth feels so good on me," you whisper to Sam, hand wrapping around the back of his neck to tangle with the long hair at the nape. "His tongue is amazing." You watched him closely as he simply licked his lips and nodded.

That's when you knew for sure. 

The shudder that overtook your body wasn't one of disgust or even judgment, but rather some sort of increased arousal at the intimacy and bond that passed between them. And that you were somehow privy to it. Your hips flexed up into Dean's mouth again and their gaze was broken, both of them focusing on you once more. Dean closed his eyes and worked his tongue over you faster, while Sam returned to kissing your neck, massaging your tits with renewed vigor. "You should slide a finger into her," he mumbled against your neck.

Dean pulled away and you groaned at the loss, needing the feel of his hot mouth pressed against you again. "Are you giving me _notes_?" he asked Sam incredulously.

"No," said Sam, sliding a hand down your abdomen to rub your clit absentmindedly while Dean's mouth was away. "I'm just saying she likes that."

"I know what she likes," Dean argued, swatting his brother's hand away. You rolled your eyes and Sam brought the hand to his mouth to taste you on his finger.

"Feel free then," you said, suggestively parting your legs a little wider for Dean. "You guys fight more than you fuck."

He just gave a little, throaty laugh and lowered his head back down between your legs. You gasped in audible pleasure though when you felt him press his middle finger inside of you. You jerked your hips toward him, pushing yourself onto his hand until Sam slid his hands slowly down your sides to hold your body down. He held you splayed open for Dean's mouth, and cradled you in his arms, kissing your neck and shoulder. His strong arms encircled you, keeping you firmly against the table while Dean continued to eat you, massaging your walls each time his finger thrust in and out of you.

You felt your release coiling and building from your center and you threw your head back on Sam's shoulder. Your thighs shook and Sam's hands moved to squeeze them, pulling them further apart. You gave a long, keening moan and pushed against Dean's mouth. "She's so close," Sam announced and you felt Dean's tongue press harder while he greedily sucked your clit.

"Yes!" you cried in affirmation, a string of clipped moans and needy gasps followed suit as you neared your release. Sam held you down tightly making you unable to escape the pleasure of Dean's mouth, completely overwhelming you until you were panting and dying for release.

"Come for us," Sam whispered in your ear as you let go. Your crying moans echoed off the high stone ceilings as you came for the second time. Sam's hands left your thighs to knead your breasts, letting you arch against Dean's mouth as you rode out the diminishing waves of the climax that was coursing through your entire body.

Dean's mouth lingered until your orgasm was exhausted and you laid spent and stilled between them. The only movements were your labored, panting breathing and Sam's mouth that continued to kiss the spot where your neck met your shoulder as you relaxed against him. When Dean raised his head, his lips and chin were shining with your slick, clear juices. He looked a little breathless too and you both exchanged a smile before his eyes locked with his brother's again.

Sam was the first to move, reaching across the table to fist his fingers in the collar of Dean's t-shirt, pulling him towards him. Dean obediently moved forward, crawling over you on the table, letting Sam's pull guide him. "Wanna taste you," Sam mumbled to you as Dean, still sticky with your juices neared. He hesitated, only momentarily, to glimpse you, but he didn't have time to gauge your reaction before Sam's lips crashed against his. You watched as he parted his lips slowly. He let Sam lick inside his mouth to taste your sweetness as he had similarly done to you after you crawled into bed. Sam moaned hungrily and deepened the kiss, pulling Dean's head to his own so their faces were pressed even closer together. He felt the sticky graze of his brother's chin and pulled back to lick a wide tongue over his chin and lips, collecting your taste on his tongue.

"Alright. Don't be weird," Dean said pulling back and wiping his chin.

"I'll be as weird as I want with you," Sam argued, pulling Dean back for a quicker, chaster kiss.

You scoffed between them and they turned their gazes to you. "You guys can't even makeout without fighting!" you laughed.

Sam chuckled a bit and you could feel the vibrations of his laughter from his chest against your back. Dean was looking at you more seriously, examining your expression closely with worried eyes. "So this is...you're...we're okay?" he asked, looking down away from both you and Sam, in what? Shame? Embarrassment?

"Hey," you said, touching his cheek to bring his eyes back to yours. "I just have one question." He nodded, seriously, waiting for your questions or judgment or speech probably. You couldn't help but smile though when you asked, "Why am I still the only one naked?"


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up the next morning in Dean's room where he had carried you in mock possessiveness and left Sam to clean up the library the night before. The room was still dark thanks to the bunker's concrete walls and Dean was predictably absent, no doubt awake long before you. You had no clue what time it actually was but let the memories from last night flood back with a smile.

Sam had aggressively peeled Dean's shirt off, then his own, before they kissed even more hungrily knowing they had your consent and blessing. They exchanged stolen, whispered sentiments between frantic kisses...

_"I missed this, Sammy."_  
 _"Me too... I need you, Dean."_  
 _"I'll take care of you, baby boy."_

Even now, recalling it, stirred arousal in the pit of your stomach and you felt yourself grow wet at the vivid memories. You brought a hand to your own pussy, masturbating as the images replayed in your head. The way Dean had teased Sam, telling him he had to wait until he took care of you. Helping slide his boxers down and running a hand over his erection that both you and Sam eagerly eyed. The way he turned the both of you horizontally on the table before fucking into you, knocking a folder and almost a lamp off the table that Sam caught with a lunge from his seated position. Sam groaning and removing his jeans to stroke himself while he watched his older brother fuck you hard on the table. He had looked so hot naked, gripping his thick cock and jerking in time with Dean's thrusts. His eyes combed both of you, taking in your breasts that bounced heavily every time Dean pushed forward into you, his brother's ass as he ground himself against you. You wondered what he was thinking of. Fucking you the way Dean was? Wishing Dean was fucking him like that? Was he even the catcher in that relationship? Did they share women often like this? Had this been big setup? Maybe there were some questions you had, but you pushed them from your mind as you reminisced.

You and Sam had both groaned in pleasure when you slid a hand down to touch yourself under Dean. That seemed to be his breaking point as he stood and moved to stand at the head of the table. You reached up to lightly stroke his dick above you with your free hand. Dean shifted forward, brushing your hand away. "You already had a turn," he grunted taking Sam's cock in his own hand. You rubbed yourself harder, moaning at the sight of Sam's length disappearing between Dean's pouty lips and the breathy contented sigh it elicited from the younger brother.

You thought back to the way you lost yourselves, filling the library with soft sighs of contented pleasure and the sound of your bodies moving together. You remembered the way you had wrapped your legs around Dean's waist, eagerly thrusting back as you neared orgasm. The way Dean let Sam's cock fall from his mouth when you came and the way his legs scrambled for purchase on the sweat slicked table so he could fuck you harder. The way he bowed his head to your neck, and Sam and you held him, running your hands over his body as he came with a shuddering cry. Dean had been so eager to shift from the table and kneel in front of Sam to finish him off. You sat, dangling your legs off the table and held Sam's side as you watched Dean work.

Sam had been right. Dean did love getting you, and him, off with his mouth. Your own arousal at the sight had been somewhat surprising but you found yourself sighing along with Sam as Dean swallowed him down. You were taken aback to find Dean was able to slide Sam's full, thick length down his throat. Sam had also been right though that it was beautiful to watch and you savored the way he hollowed his cheeks and sucked eagerly over Sam's length. It wasn't long before Sam came, with little warning other than a few jerky thrusts, holding his brother's cheek and staring into his green eyes as he came down his throat.

You found yourself coming around you own fingers in Dean's bed at the memory.

You laid there for a while afterwards, catching your breath before deciding to get up with a groan. You didn't need them making comments about you being worn out, even if it was, maybe, a little true. You fumbled in the dark room, finding a discarded shirt of Dean's, and slipped it on with a pair of his boxers.

You stopped in the bathroom to briefly rinse your hands and splash some water on your face before heading to the kitchen where you were almost certain you'd find the guys. Your suspicions were correct. Sam averted his eyes from his cereal and Dean turned from the stove where he was busy frying something that was smoking crazily to say good morning. "You're gonna burn the place down," you muttered groggily as you passed by Dean, turning down the burner and avoiding the angry spitting oil jumping up from the pan.

"I like my bacon well done!" he said as you left his side to retrieve a glass of juice from the fridge.

"Your face is gonna be well done," you said sitting down across the table from Sam who was heartily laughing at your dig.

You smiled at him then looked at Dean before meeting Sam's gaze again. "Alright, lay it on me," he said.

You shrugged, taking a sip of your juice. "I'm fine with it," you said honestly, catching the raised brow sideways glance Dean shot you.

"Yeah, but you have questions," Sam said.

You looked at them both again. "Ok, maybe. Like, was this all a big setup? Me moving here and the whole hookup thing we've been doing?"

"No," Sam said seriously, looking you in the eye so you knew he was being truthful. "We honestly invited you here to keep you safe from Boris." You wrinkled your nose at the mention of the demon who was out for your head. Sam continued, "The hookups happened organically. I promise. Although, I might have baited more last night..."

You nodded slowly. You had already figured that much out. "But you guys haven't..." You fumbled for the correct way to phrase your question based on your limited knowledge of their situation and your desire to be sensitive about it. "You haven't been with each other though? Like behind my back? Not that I really care, but you said you missed him."

Sam forced a small smile, looking down and then over to Dean who was pointedly avoiding your conversation. "We're not always on the best terms," he admitted.

"That's one way to put it," Dean said, collecting his plate and joining you at the table. "The other is that my asshole brother likes to hold grudges."

"Grudges?! Dean you..." Sam paused and tensed before letting out a long breath. Dean looked at him with raised eyebrows, daring him to continue. "Never mind."

You nodded. That made sense. They were always fighting. "So how long then... ya know? How did this all start?"

"Too long," Dean laughed, mouth full of eggs.

"Yeah," Sam smiled. "Like, half my life? On and off though."

Your mind raced desperately wanting to know more. Who had instigated the relationship? Was it just blowjobs and kissing or did they fuck? And for the love of God, if they did, who bottomed?! But you held your slew of questions and tried to curb the dirty thoughts, instead focusing on the bigger items at hand.

"So you do this a lot then? With another girl?" Maybe they would be better at navigating these waters than you.

They both shook their heads vehemently. "Nope," Dean said. "No way, not after..."

He grew silent and turned back to his bacon.

"Once or twice it happened, just one night things," Sam explained. "And then one time, afterwards, this girl asked me what my last name was."

"She was talking to me Sam."

"Well she was looking at me."

"Well she was touching my..."

"Oh my God, you answered her together?!" you gawked, raising a hand to cover your shocked mouth but also the little amused smile there.

"It didn't go well," Sam confessed and you both looked at Dean who was pretending to be preoccupied with his breakfast, head bowed so he didn't have to look at either of you. "She said a lot of really hurtful things. That aren't true." He stressed the last part, looking at Dean who continued to ignore you both. Now his worried reluctance from last night made sense. You could only imagine what had been said to him. You knew he was more apt to take it to heart too, especially if it had to do with someone criticizing the way he treated Sam.

"Hey," you said, leaning an arm on his shoulder. "I'm sure she was a bitch not even worth your time who couldn't even begin to appreciate you both and what you have." He ignored you still so you stole a piece of bacon off his plate.

"Well, I definitely wouldn't have shared my bacon with her," he said, giving you another side eye, maybe making sure you were being sincere before planting a quick, greasy-breakfast kiss on your cheek.

You smiled, satisfied with his response and retreated to down the rest of your juice. "So, you get through the rest of that stuff last night?" you teased Sam. You were fairly certain, despite his insistence on staying up to keep working, he couldn't have persisted for very long.

"No," he laughed. "Course not. But there is something you need to see." He exchanged a wary glance with Dean before grabbing the remote control and turning on the tv.

A news channel was on and it seemed to be running the story they wanted you to watch. There appeared to be a mass of first responders, police, SWAT, on the scene and a blonde haired lady was speaking. "Again, we're waiting on additional information but we can confirm at least 15 dead at the Birmingham mall, reportedly attacked by fellow shoppers who have no recollection of their actions. We're told homeland security is investigating a possible terrorist attack with chemical weapons after several eyewitness reported seeing black smoke in the vicinity prior to this tragic incident." The reporter on the screen did her best to look sullen and forlorn and you scoffed.

"Yeah, terrorism. Go, America." You shook your head and turned the television off having seen enough. "This stinks of Boris. That's definitely him and he is out of hiding. If we move fast we can be there early tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, it stinks of something," Dean said, rising to bring his plate and his brother's bowl to the sink. "Stinks of a trap. For you."

"So?" you asked. "We can't just ignore this."

He nodded agreeing with you. "Yeah but we also don't have to bring the girl who has a demon APB out on her and a price on her head for killing Boris' favorite antichrist pet. They're trying to draw you out with this, Y/N. They know you'll show up."

"Well it worked. I'm coming with you," you argued.

"No, you're not," fought back Dean and you stood to face him, ready to unleash before Sam interrupted.

"Y/N, we haven't been keeping you safe for the past month just to hand you over," he said. "We'll be a few days, tops."

"Okay, this is bullshit," you said. "I haven't been hunting my whole life just to sit out when things get shitty. You both bed me and you think I'm just going to stay home and what? Do your dishes?" you began to scream pointing to the sink. "Or maybe I should just clean and do your laundry?!"

"Or the cooking. Make some pies?" said Dean, intentionally pushing your buttons.

"Fuck you!" you screamed.

"Dean!" Sam harshly said before turning his attention to you. "You know it's not like that, Y/N. We can use you here-"

"Fuck you too!"

You stormed out and to your own room, slamming the door loudly before angrily pacing the floor. "Chauvinist bastards," you muttered to yourself. You grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom to shower, making sure to slam each door you passed through on your way.

Your temper melted a bit under the hot water of the shower but you were still hurt. Not so much at Dean's comment but more so that they felt you couldn't help. So what if it was a big old trap, the demons just waving and saying, "Come get us." They were waving to you and you should be the one to end it.

You felt the prickling burn of anger return when Sam was waiting for you in your room when you got back. He was decent enough to keep his eyes trained on yours despite the skimpy towel you were sporting, but you took in his appearance. He was ready to leave. "Right, because of course you guys were already packed and ready to go."

"Y/N..." Sam pleaded.

"Save it."

He sighed. "We'll call."

"Whatever." You turned your back and started shuffling through drawers to find something to wear.

"Okay. Well...bye," he said to your back with another sigh.

Dean didn't say goodbye. You were both too stubborn for that. You let yourself be angry for another hour before packing a few bags of clothes and supplies and heading to the bunker's garage. You stopped before the cork board where all the keys were normally hung and organized. It was completely empty though. None of the keys were there. Instead there was just a note pinned to it that read, "Pie?"

You dropped your bags and let out a frustrated scream, kicking an empty gas can across the room and cursing Dean's name. Of course this was him. Sam didn't care that much, not really, but Dean was taking the whole protector role way too far. What an asshole.

Your anger had lessened by the following afternoon when Sam called but you still answered with a curt "yes?"

"Hey, need your help. Have you heard of a demon named Natasha? Or know what body she's riding? Word on the street is that's who we're looking for," Sam said.

"Natasha? We're hunting Boris and Natasha?" you asked incredulously.

"Sounds like it," Sam said with a bit if a chuckle.

"I'm hunting Boris and Natasha with a fucking Moose and...and...and a Squirrel?!" You laughed. Was this really your life? "Is she a commie?" you quip.

"You tell me!" Sam said.

"Well I haven't heard of her but I'll make some calls," you offered.

"Thanks. They've been tailing us since the moment we hit town. We've already killed one and we're pretty sure there's another two stalking us now. We think they're waiting for you to appear before making their move."

"Hmmm..." you mused, not offering anything else.

You heard some muttering in the background and caught the tail end, "...if she's still mad."

More muttering that came through more clearly as Sam failed at completely covering the receiver, "No, ask her yourself, Dean." Sam sounded exasperated.

"Right, well, I'll let you know if I find anything," you said hanging up.

The following morning Birmingham news was reporting a string of brutal stabbings and you had a hunch they were Sam and Dean's demon kills. You didn't hear anything until later that evening and eagerly called Sam with the news.

The phone picked up on the second ring but it wasn't Sam. Instead Dean's voice came over the line. "Sam's phone," he said.

"Sam there?"

"Bathroom." There was a lot of background noise and you figured they were at a bar.

"Well your demon Natasha was last seen wearing a tall, skinny blonde number with a Louboutin fetish and causing some ruckus up in Cleveland until a week ago." You had some hunter friends that had been tracking her up that way.

"Ohio, that's definitely Boris' turf. You have a picture of this blonde chick?"

"No," you said. "I can do you one better though. I have her cell phone number."

You gave him the number and Dean laughed heartily. "You are a lifesaver!"

You hung up on him.

It was more than two days before you heard anything else. You spent a lot of the time scanning documents from the library. The suggestion to digitalize the resources had initially been a joke until Sam enthusiastically showed up one day with a scanner, external hard drive, and dreams of being able to access the library's resources from the road. It was a tedious and boring endeavor and it was no surprise that you fell asleep hunched over the table while scanning a book of summoning spells.

When you awoke it was with a start at the bunker's door opening and a struggle of sorts at the top of the steps. You watched as Sam led the way carrying their bags and Dean carried a hostage with a bag over her head, who was kicking her stiletto clad feet and giving muffled scream from under the hood.

"Alright, bitch, calm down," said an aggravated Dean as he carried her toward the dungeon.

Sam came to sit next to you and you checked the time. It was the middle of the night. You rubbed your eyes sleepily and he kissed your cheek. "Who'd you bag?"

"That Natasha, chick," he said. You eyes lit up and he added, "She's not Russian." You frowned and he sat next to you, letting you appraise some of the new bruises and cuts he was sporting on his face and arms. He looked dirty, like they hadn't stopped to clean up since fighting. "That number you got? Definitely a trap. Easily tracked the GPS but they were all waiting. Flushed them out though. Amazing what you can do with a sprinkler system and holy water."

"We should find out what she knows," you said turning to where Dean had headed.

"She just spent half a day in a trunk and is pretty irate. Give her time to stew in her own juices and she'll talk," Sam said. You rolled your eyes. That was Dean's logic. Not his. When the older brother reappeared you ignored him as he walked to the kitchen, definitely going after a cold beer. "Besides, I was kinda hoping maybe you and me could... ya know." He leaned forward to kiss under your jaw and licked lightly up to your ear. "I missed you." He coaxed, trying to chip away at the hard front you'd been holding. "Please, Y/N, I want to be with you. I won't even tease, I promise."

You felt yourself melting at his whispered words but weren't ready to give in quite so easily. "You smell. And I'd like finish the chapter I'm on. Why don't you shower, then we'll see."

He pulled away, smiling, knowing he had you, and went to shower.

Dean kept his distance, disappearing back to his room wordlessly to wait for the bathroom to free up and you continued scanning until you heard them switch. You gave Sam a few minutes before going to his room, finding him wearing only a pair of boxers and looking sexy as hell. "Not too beat up then," you said running your eyes over his toned torso which was mostly free of bruising.

"Yeah, I think I'll live," he smiled sitting on the bed.

You moved to join, sitting next to him on the bed, teasing smile on your lips. "I mean if you're hurting too much we don't have..."

"Shut up," he said, tilting his head down to kiss you. He kisses were slow, passionate, drawn out and very unlike Sam to move so slowly. You knew he was stalling. You enjoyed it though and sat kissing him, your tongues slowly sliding against each other, lips caressing his until you both caught a motion by the door and looked up. Dean had walked past but was backpedaling to raise an eyebrow at you both. You tried to ignore the way you're stomach flipped at how good he looked naked with just a towel loosely slung around his waist fresh out of the shower. You put on an air of cool regard until you heard Sam whisper in your ear.

"You can't still be mad, can you?" his voice was imploring, begging on his brother's behalf because Dean was too stubborn to. "He didn't stop talking about you while we were away." Dean shifted uncomfortably and averted his eyes. So that was probably true. "Trust me. It's not worth it to stay mad." There was a tinge of sorrow and regret in his voice as he said it and he looked up at Dean. "Besides, look how cute he is."

Dean gave a half grin and put on his best adorably contrite face. "Ughhhh!" you groaned. They were impossible. "I'm not mad at you, asshole," you said and his smile grew a little brighter but he still remained in the doorway to Sam's bedroom. "C'mere..."

He walked across the room and sat on the other side of you. He didn't say anything but bowed his head to kiss you softly and you returned his affections in kind. He pulled away and looked at you, his features soft, a hint of sorrow in his eyes. "Just want to keep you safe," he whispered, barely audible.

You kissed him again, not responding verbally but letting him know it didn't matter anymore. He deepened the kiss, cradling your head and sliding his tongue past your lips. At the same time, Sam lowered his lips to gently kiss and nip your neck, drawing a long, weak sigh from you. You slowly pulled away from Dean and turned to the younger brother, letting him capture your lips and feeling your heartbeat race as Dean traced his fingertips over your cleavage. Sam pulled his brother toward you both and you shifted to make room for him in the kiss. Dean tentatively placed a kiss to the corner of Sam's mouth, then to yours, tongue brushing against both of yours as you lost track of whose lips were whose. You felt Dean's hands pressed against your chest through your shirt and you trailed your hands down Sam's torso. Meanwhile he was reaching across you, fingers pulling Dean's towel open. Dean broke the kiss when Sam's fingers traced over his hardening erection letting a low satisfied moan escape his lips. He pulled your shirt over your head while your hands pushed down the waistband of Sam's boxers and he shifted to slide them off. One of them unhooked your bra, you weren't even sure who, as they kissed both sides of your neck and pushed you down on the bed. You trailed a hand down to grip Sam's hard cock giving a few testing strokes and eliciting a few teasing nips to your neck. "Mmm, I want to fuck you, Sam," you whisper, thinking back to how you never actually got to the other night.

"Get in line," growled Dean against your neck before kissing his way down to your breast.

"She is the line," Sam said, pausing briefly from the bruise he was sucking into your neck. He trailed a hand down to knead the breast Dean's mouth was flying off of.

"What?"

"You've had him the past five days," you pouted, turning your head to kiss Sam who's hand was now working at unbuttoning your jeans and sliding the zipper down.

"He did beg for it," Sam mumbled tracing his lips over your neck again as he and Dean both worked your jeans and underwear off.

Dean sighed, "I've still been cut off." He layed on his side next to you, watching Sam undistractedly kiss his way over your collarbone and down to your breast to lick a lazy circle over your nipple. "He thought that if we're going to start this whole thing again, we should start it with you," Dean said, almost getting distracted at the show Sam was putting on.

"Awww-aaahh," you cooed then moaned as Sam dragged his teeth over your taut nipple before gently tugging it between his teeth.

"Don't 'awwww' him! He also said Impala handjob racing didn't count so..." Dean trailed off, bringing a hand to splay across your abdomen before dipping down between your thighs.

"Wait what...?"

"[That's for another day...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1352071)" Sam said also lowering his hand to your pussy. You lost all train of thought as they began to touch you together, Dean sliding a finger teasingly across your clit and Sam lowering a finger to your wet hole, pushing into you slowly.

"Yes!" you gasped out, throwing your head back. It felt so good having both of they're distinct touches on you, working in tandem, making you coat their fingers in even more of your wetness. They bowed their heads over your and kissed, Dean instantly opening his mouth wide to capture Sam's lips. Sam kissed back and slipped another finger inside you pumping them in time with the slow circles Dean was rubbing against your clit. You let slip a satisfied moan and Sam broke their kiss to look down at you, smiling softly when you moaned again and clenched around his fingers. He pulled away though and you complained at the loss until he pulled you up the bed, Dean following your actions. He kept rubbing your clit as Sam shifted down your body, parting your legs and nearing your center with his mouth. Dean made a move to playfully push him away by the face but Sam grabbed his wrist and sucked two of Dean's fingers into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking over his brother's fingers before releasing them with a pop and sliding his mouth down around three fingers. He bobbed his head on them suggestively and his tongue slicked them wet with his spit. He released as Dean let out a low moan.

"I want to fuck her hard. Get her pussy ready," he said to his brother before bowing his head lightly lick your clit. Below his tongue you felt Dean pressing three wide fingers to your entrance which he slowly sunk into your heat. You both moaned in unison as you felt Sam's tongue lick around where his fingers were stretching you out. Dean began to pump his fingers and Sam moved back to suck your clit into his mouth.

You cried out in pleasure and Dean bent his head to whisper in your ear. "Gonna stretch you out good for Sammy's thick cock," he said fucking his fingers into you, causing you to clench around him. You let slip a needy moan. "Gonna watch him fuck you deep and help you come around his cock." You moaned louder at Dean's words and felt yourself get even wetter from his hands and Sam's mouth working against your clit. Dean pumped his fingers harder and you felt yourself open up for him. "And when he empties himself in you, comes hot and hard in your tight pussy, I'm going to lick it up." 

"Unnnngghhhh pleaase," you moan, becoming deliriously aroused beneath him.

He withdrew his fingers and brought them to your mouth, pushing them past your lips to make you suck your own juices off. "She's ready for you, Sammy," he said, thrusting his fingers in and out of his mouth like he had done to your pussy. Then to you, "Tastes good, right?" You bite your lower lip and nod. "Yeah, you're gonna taste even better mixed with my baby brother," he whispered before dipping his mouth to yours, tongue licking the lingering taste from your lips.

You were abruptly pulled away though, tugged by a leg down the bed a bit to where Sam was kneeling. You moved with his hands and let him turn you over, kneeling on the bed so you were head level with Dean's erection. You smiled up at him and took it in your hand, licking around the head as you spread your legs and arched your back. Sam took the invitation and moved closer to you, licking his lips and admiring the sight before him. You slid the first few inches of Dean into your mouth and felt yourself twitch in arousal when he let out a low, satisfied moan. "Your so beautiful for me," Sam said in awe, tracing a finger over your wetness before dipping it inside you. "Both of you," he added. He withdrew his finger, presumably satisfied with Dean's prep work, and you felt him position himself behind you. You took another couple of inches of Dean into your mouth and you could feel him start hit the back of your throat as you bobbed your head. You gave a drawn out moan as Sam slid into you, slowly but completely, filling you up to the hilt. You took Dean a little further, making him fill your throat as Sam started to rock into you. His pace was slow but hard, pulling out of you fully before thrusting back in. You matched pace on Dean's cock, withdrawing your lips slowly and then taking him back down each time Sam thrust into you.

Sam began moving a little faster, gripping your ass cheeks to open you up for him as his hard cock filled you repeatedly. He felt good, sending shockwaves of pleasure jolting through your body on each forward thrust. And he was familiar, as was Dean. For as new as this all felt, it wasn't strange or uncomfortable. They had both been yours before and they were still yours now, just moreso and together.

You gave another long moan around Dean's dick when Sam started thrusting faster. You heard his breath quicken and a low, grunting moan develop in the back of his throat. He moved your hips with his pushing and pulling in time with his thrusts which were becoming more and more frantic. His movements threw off your pacing though and when you felt a tooth accidentally scrape Dean's shaft you removed your mouth and opted to jerk him off, moving harder and faster against Sam. You found a quick, comfortable rhythm, Sam shortening his thrusts in favor of speed. You moaned in his favor and caught Dean's eye as you did. He gave a soft smile and you pumped his dick a little faster before catching a glint of mischief in his eye. His eyes traveled to Sam and when he pulled away next, Dean grabbed your forearms, pulling you up the bed and onto him, toppling you over. Sam lost his balance likewise and tumbled on top of you. All three of you groaning as you became a pile of sandwiched limbs, Dean crushed on the bottom.

"Dean!" Sam complained half-heartedly as he knelt behind you again. You also moved to a kneeling position but remained hovered over Dean. He smirked up at your look of pleasure when Sam slid back into you. He moved a hand to the side of your head, fingertips tangling in your hair a bit, and pulled you closer to him to kiss you. His full lips pressed against yours and swallowed the moans that escaped them as Sam picked up his pace again. His hands steadied you above him, firmly tracing down your sides and moved to squeeze your ass next to Sam's hands. He was still kissing you, tongue softly seeking out yours in a pace that starkly contrasted his brother's near frenetic thrusts. One of his hands traveled back to steady your head by his and the other inched forward, lacing fingers with Sam's hand across your ass. You broke your kiss with Dean, gasping in pleasure as Sam slammed you harder, letting out a string of clipped moans in time with his thrusts. You really lost it though when Dean moved a hand between you, dipping down to your heat to touch you.

"Yes! Oh my God, Dean!" you cried as you felt him rub two fingers against your engorged clit. They lingered, pressing into you and building the insistent need for release growing in your core. "Feels so good," you panted out in a moan. "Both of you..."

Dean gave a throaty growl of approval and scissored his fingers, sliding them down between your lips, feeling the push and pull of Sam's dick fucking you. "Shit, shit...Dean," you heard Sam gasp as he squeezed the fingers of Dean's other hand still grasping his on your ass.

"You're both so close," he mused in awe, moving his fingers back to rub quickly against your clit. "I want to watch you come together." You gave a needy moan in response and felt your legs begin to shake when Dean pressed against you even harder. Behind you, Sam was thrusting at a breakneck pace, gripping your ass and Dean's hand as he roughly fucked you, filling the room with the sounds of skin hitting skin. Dean matched pace, rubbing quick frantic circles on your clit in time with Sam's thrusts, pushing you more and more toward the inevitable climax. You felt yourself tightening, shaking between them, just on the brink of orgasm that made you cry out desperately. "That's it, baby girl, let go," Dean coaxed.

He looked up at you and smiled as your climax overtook and he held you firmly between him and his brother. You were lost in a coursing succession of pleasure, your release washing over you in waves that kept coming at their continued touch. You could feel yourself clenching tightly against Sam's shaft as he fucked you through your release. He gave a strangled cry and you felt his hand tighten around Dean's. "You too, baby boy, c'mon."

"Yes, yes, Dean...I'm gonna...Y/N!" he cried, the rest of his sentence becoming lost in a garbled string of moans. The last vibrations of your orgasm were still subsiding, making you twitch and spasm around him as his climax hit. His movements slowed and you felt him pulse deep inside of you, moaning long and low as he emptied himself. His hips stayed firmly against your ass, grinding into you as he came down from his release. "Fuck yeah," he cursed breathlessly after he was able to form words again.

Dean laughed lightly, untangling his hands from the both of you. "One day we're all going to come together, at the same time, and it's going to be so hot," he said. Sam groaned loudly at the thought and pulled out. You rolled over, spooning Dean's side and Sam collapsed half on top of him.

"Aw, you feeling left out?" Sam asked, kissing Dean's neck and running a hand over his erection.

"Definitely not," Dean replied, grabbing the side of Sam's head and pulling him in for a kiss. "You two are so fucking hot together." He gave Sam another hard kiss, full on the lips. "My turn now?"

You thought back to Sam telling Dean you were the first in line to fuck him. You realized that didn't really answer your question as to who was top or bottom though and once more bit your tongue and didn't ask. Judging from Sam's spent, labored breathing and Dean's persistent erection, you were guessing Sam would be on the receiving end. At least tonight.

"Yeah, your turn now," Sam whispered, kissing Dean softly one more time before sliding off him to rummage around in the nightstand drawer next to the bed.

Dean felt warm and comfortable at your side and your started growing drowsy at the late hour, despite the uncomfortable sleep you'd gotten in the library. You let out a long yawn. "Are we keeping you up?" Dean teased, turning his attention to you.

"Sorry," you blushed even though his admonishment was purely teasing. "But why are we always doing this at like two in the morning?"

He rolled you over on your back and positioned you more diagonally on the bed. "Well, let's see if I can wake you up again," he said teasingly, spreading your legs and moving to kneel between them. He bit his lip and grinned at you. "Favorite midnight snack..." He pressed your thighs to the bed and looked down, licking his lips in anticipation. You followed his gaze and saw Sam's come slowly leaking from you. "So sexy, all filled up with my brother," he murmured before pressing his tongue against your slit, slurping up the juices trickling out of you. He licked a wide tongue over your sex and you shuddered and cried out when he reached your still over-sensitive clit. Sam turned from the other side of the bed and you saw the small bottle of lube in his hands. Dean kept licking you though, pushing his tongue into you, lapping at the mixture of you and his brother and drinking it down. To your surprise, Sam only briefly surveyed his actions with a smile before moving behind Dean who spread his legs a bit and pushed his ass higher in the air. Sam groaned in appreciation, grabbing fistfulls of his brother's ass in both hands and lowering his head to kiss his cheeks hungrily.

"You're the bottom!" you suddenly realized, maybe a little more vocally than you intended. Both had been the dominant one with you so it was honestly a bit of a surprise.

Dean looked up from between your legs and you saw Sam smirking from over his shoulder. "Is that really what you're the most surprised about?" Dean asked with a cocked eyebrow. You had to chuckle a bit because maybe the whole brother-fucking should have been a bigger surprise than Dean Winchester bottoming. He was distracted then as more of Sam leaked from you and he traced a thumb through it before bringing it to his mouth to lick. "You taste so good mixed with her pussy juice," he said, dipping his head back down to lick up more. Behind him, Sam lowered his head and brushed his tongue over Dean's hole for the first time, making the older brother shiver in anticipation.

Dean continued to eat you, tongue thrusting in and out of you while he savored the taste. Sam continued his actions as well, pulling Dean's ass cheeks apart to give him better access to lick around his pink hole. He gave teasing, fluttered laps at first, barely pressing, just getting him get wet beneath his tongue. Dean wanted more though and arched into his mouth, trying to make full contact. Sam obliged, pressing a hard tongue to the tight hole, running it along the puckered ridges. "Please, Sammy," Dean begged, the words understandable but muffled against your pussy. He followed it up with a long groan that let you know Sam had pressed his tongue into his tight hole.

With Sam tonguing him, Dean redoubled his efforts between your legs, eagerly sucking your clit once he was satisfied he had cleaned you out to the best of his abilities. You were already so turned on and the image of Dean pleasuring you while being on the receiving end of Sam's actions was helping to get you there again fast. You ground yourself against his mouth, hands flying to the back of his head to hold him there as you chanted his name. You felt him jerk in pleasure and spread his legs a little farther, inviting Sam even closer. He took the opportunity, pressing his tongue as far into Dean as he could, tongue slicking and relaxing muscles that had been tensed for too many months. Meanwhile, Dean rolled his tongue quickly over your clit. His hand traveled from your thigh to your center where he slicked a few fingers in your wetness before sliding them easily into you.

Behind him, Sam teased just a spit-lubed finger against Dean's hole, kneeling up to watch the both of you. Sam's finger dipped just inside Dean and he ran it around his puffy pink hole. His brother, full face and three fingers deep into your pussy, moaned against you and it set you off, bucking your hips up off the bed against him. He pulled away from Sam, holding you down with the free hand that wasn't pressing against your gspot as he licked you through your orgasm. Over his shoulder you made eye contact with Sam who was kneading Dean's ass idly as he watched you shake and writhe under his brother. Your hips pulsed dangerously hard under Dean's mouth and you felt yourself becoming over sensitive. Sam laughed a little and watched as you gasped and tried to wriggle loose from Dean. He held you down for a few more seconds though until he finally pulled away on his own terms, letting you relax, legs still splayed, against the mattress.

Sam flipped Dean over next to you and wrestled him to the bed, kissing him hard on the lips as their naked bodies met flush against each other. Dean put up half of a fight, locking his legs with his brother and rolling him over until they ran out of bed and he let Sam press him back into the mattress. Sam broke their kiss, pulling back and looking at Dean who was wiping his mouth clean of a mix of your juices and Sam's saliva. He gazed down at his brother, features softening as he ran his palm over his hip. "Dean...I..."

"I know, alright. No chick flick moments," Dean said and raised his eyebrows to give Sam a look that said, "Understood?"

Sam quieted and pushed Dean's legs apart, grabbing the bottle of lube off the bed. You watched, still catching your breath beside them, as Sam poured a generous amount onto his finger tips which he smeared along Dean, already slick with his spit. He trailed a finger through the wetness, coating it before he pressed his fingertip back against Dean's hole. He applied pressure slowly, running his finger around the rim he'd worked so hard at loosening with his tongue. He felt Dean give and he pressed his finger deeper, the second knuckle sinking in. Dean sighed and spread his legs a little further, encouraging more from Sam who then slowly pushed his finger in the rest of the way. He turned his palm up and stroked slowly inside Dean, making his older brother groan in needy frustration. "Just because we haven't done this in forever doesn't mean you have to treat me like a virgin," Dean said when Sam started to gently move his finger in and out of Dean.

"I'm not," Sam said softly. He withdrew his finger and slicked the one beside it with lube as well before pressing both digits slowly into his brother. "I just want you to know how -"

"I know, kid. I know," Dean said. Anything else he was going to say was cut off by a lower, throatier groan as Sam scissored his fingers inside of him. You watched Dean let his eyes close, pleasure washing over his face as his brother worked. You slid closer and kissed his neck, placing hot, opened mouth kisses over his skin. His cock was arched and leaking against his stomach, twitching in response to wherever Sam's fingers were currently rubbing. You let your hand drift down to grip his shaft, stroking softly as you nipped his neck. Dean inhaled sharply though and his hand flew to yours, pulling you away and bringing your hand to his lips where he placed reassuring kisses. "That feels too good," he said shakily. "Why don't you help Sam get on my level." He smiled a bit and nodded down the bed where Sam was kneeling between his legs, cock already half hard again. "Get him hard so he can fuck me."

You smiled and sat up, shifting to sit at Sam's side, pressing yourself to him. He kept his fingers pumping slowly inside of Dean but turned to capture your lips with his, his free hand running over your chest to squeeze your breasts. You reached a hand over his thigh and he shifted to give you better access. His cock wasn't fully hard but it was already weighty in your hand as you began to stroke, feeling it harden under your touch. His fingers moved a little harder inside Dean and he rocked his hips with you. You watched him slick a third finger with lube and slowly work it inside Dean.

You paused and poured some lube into your own palm, letting it warm a little before stroking your hand over Sam. Your hand glided easily with the lubrication and you gripped him firmly, coaxing him to full hardness. When he gave an appreciative moan you weren't sure if it was from your actions or the way Dean's hips were thrusting down on his fingers. You watched Dean rock his hips, eager for more. You licked your lips as you watched Sam's three fingers sink completely into Dean's tight heat again. "Wanna help?" Sam asked, and you turned to find him watching you.

"Oh... uh...I dunno," you said, pulling your hand away from his groin in slight embarrassment.

He slid his fingers out and replaced them with only two, much to Dean's disappointment. "I'll show you," he said and you moved forward slightly, tracing the fingertips of your hand that was sticky with lube around Sam's fingers, brushing over Dean's loosening hole.

"Okay," you finally said, slowly pressing your middle finger into Dean along with Sam.

"That's it," he said, feeling you slide into Dean's heat next to him. It was moist but dryer and tighter than fingering yourself and you wiggled your finger, massaging his walls experimentally. "Here," Sam said and guided your finger with his two pressing up and into Dean's ass. You felt your finger glide over a tightened bundle and Sam held your probing finger against it, massaging it with your digit.

Dean moaned loudly in response and pushed his hips down on your fingers, scrounging for more stimulation. "Sammm," he said, deep but drawn out.

Sam removed his fingers, bringing yours with him, and reached for the bottle of lube again, slicking some more over his cock. You sat back to the side and watched as he pulled Dean's legs over his, aligning himself with his entrance but not thrusting in yet. He lowered his chest to Dean's, kissing the other man's neck as he teased his cock against his ass. "Just do it, man," Dean choked out.

Sam was still taking his time though, kissing a trail from Dean's collarbone to ear. Sam whispered to him in hushed tones, but you could still hear his words. "Dean...I know you know, Dean," he said. Dean's face contorted then as he held Sam's head to him, forehead wrinkling and lips pressing into a firm line as his eyes closed. Sam continued whispering, so quiet and intimate that you felt like an intruder on a very private moment. "I do still love you. I do." Dean set his jaw and swallowed hard, holding Sam tighter as he began to thrust in. You knew the look on Dean's face then. It wasn't one of pain from being split open by Sam's cock, but from the total, utter ache of being very much in love.

Sam sheathed himself slowly in Dean, pushing into him until he was flush against his ass. He sat up again, looking down at Dean spread open for him and running his hands over the thighs looped over his own hips. Dean groaned and you saw his cock twitch in arousal. "C'mere," Sam said to you and you shifted closer. "Want us all together."

He guided you to straddle Dean and held his brother's cock for you to slide down on. Beneath you, Dean rolled his hips and moaned. "Sorry, but this is not going to last long," he apologized, breathing already labored.

You watched him strain and a pink flush crept over him as Sam started to gently rock, much slower than he had been with you. "It's okay," you reassure, dipping down to kiss him. "This is all you now. Just enjoy it."

Dean didn't need to be told twice. His eyes became heavy lidded and his breaths were coming in ragged, needy moans. You began to move, sliding forward on his cock as Sam withdrew and gliding back onto him when Sam thrust in. You let him set the pace, moving slowly with his give and take, dragging this out for Dean as long as possible. Behind you, Sam gave short, satisfied, little grunts each time he pushed forward into Dean's ass. You felt him start to move a little faster, and you matched, prompting Dean to let out an eager moan and wrap his arms around you, reaching down for Sam too. Sam grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together on your ass as they had done earlier and squeezing his brother tightly.

"Feels so good...more...please," Dean said rocking against both of you, trying to make you move faster. You worked your hips harder against him and he moaned in satisfaction. "So amazing..."

Sam sped up and you matched pace, the three of you rocking and sliding together in a perfect unison. Dean was on the brink below you, one hand roaming your body while the other held Sam firmly. You brought your lips to his neck again, kissing the sensitive spot behind his ear, feeling him unravel under your joint touches. Sam's hips began rocking hard, his breathing quickening like it did when his orgasm was fast approaching. The extra friction was setting Dean over the edge though and he thrashed his head against the pillow, grasping you him. "Gonna...gonna...yeah..." his head snapped back, his eyes flew shut and he held you firmly to him as his orgasm hit suddenly and powerfully.

Sam gasped and you felt him start to fuck Dean relentlessly, slamming himself repeatedly into him as Dean came hard into you. He was murmuring as his hips worked, spilling a million dirty compliments about just how good Dean felt and how tight he was as his ass clenched around him. Before you knew it, he was thrusting erratically, burying himself in Dean as his orgasm peaked. He came, crying Dean's name as he emptied himself into his brother, slumping over to rest his forehead on your back as he continued to spasm.

The three of you remained locked together, a tangle if limbs and caressing hands, as the boys' orgasms subsided. When you and Sam pulled away, Dean gave a small sigh of disappointment that was quickly erased with alternating kisses from the both of you as you laid by his side. You curled around him and let your eyes grow heavy, lying your head on his chest and giving a quiet mewl of contentment when one of them stroked your hair. "Can I stay?" Dean asked softly to Sam, looking up at his younger brother for approval.

"You couldn't leave if you wanted to," Sam whispered back before reaching for the light.

No more was said. Nothing else needed words right now. Sleep was quickly befalling you all. Everything else faded and for the moment monsters and ghosts and demons in the dungeon didn't matter. It was just you and Sam and Dean and the sound of three bodies breathing in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed it - I wrote a side-shot of [impala handjob racing.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1352071) Because I have no self control.


End file.
